The last train on Christmas Eve is Rated R
by thumbsup69
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto get on the last train on the brink of Christmas Eve. A Drunk Naruto and a horny Sasuke... Will the boys finally cross the line? A Christmas Fic LEMON! that means sex kids... DO NOT READ oh and yeah its Yaoi BoyXboy. Oh, and my first posted lemon! SASUNARUSASU! ;) Oneshot!


The Last Train on Christmas is Rated R

* * *

Disclaimer: Its Christmas, and well Santa didn't give me Naruto this year.

Authors Note: !IMPORTANT! this Fiction is rated M if you are 18 years old and below I suggest you don't read this considering it contains STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT among MEN... SO YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Oh and Unbetaed! Unless you consider me a betta... NAH!

* * *

"Zhing"  
The door to the train opened the quiet ding echoing through the empty train. It was Christmas Eve approximately 30 minutes till Christmas, just the right time till they reach home. And if you're asking why our favorite boys are on a train going home one the peak of Christmas Eve?

Well a certain blond haired dobe got drunk off his ass on the Inuzuka compound and was DEMANDED to be brought home. And Sasuke being the most caring friend that he is has taken it upon himself to take the blond home.  
"Fucking dobe..." Sasuke cursed as he struggled with the tan body leaning on him, Naruto completely passed put from when they entered the stations dock. Sasuke ungraciously shoved the blond on the last cart, shoving him in the seat at the far corner before plopping himself next to him.  
"Stupid, usuratonkatchi"  
He glared at the comatose state in front of him...  
His anger rapidly evaporating the longer he looks at the sleeping Naruto. He closed his eyes and heaved a sigh, slowly closing his eyes to get some sleep as well. His peace was short lived when he felt a sudden weight on his lap. He trained his dark globes on the mop of blond locks that now rested on his lap. He needed to stop squirming from the proximity of the blondes' mouth to his crotch.

He skimmed the blonds face to distract him. Naruto had a slim round face and a defined jaw. His eye lashes were so long now, so different from before. Sasuke and Naruto had been friends for...  
Well they were friends their whole lives. They were best friends and rivals, both trying to succeed the other in everything. Their feelings developing into scales that should not be ventured between men, yet the line was oh so painfully visible to the both of them but both were too afraid to cross said line.  
Saskues eyes became musty as he was now trying to will down his erection from the continuing hot breaths from Narutos mouth. His hand unconsciously reached out his hand to rub through the messy blond tresses.  
'Was it just him? or was Narutos mouth getting...'  
"Fuck!"  
Sasuke moaned/screamed  
His eyes shot to the blond widening at the same time. A pool of azure orbs were staring up at him, his full mouth nibbled on the very visible outline of Sasukes cock.  
Sasuke furrowed his brows.  
"D-dobe... What?!"  
He didn't know how or why, but the silence that answered his question along with that heated stare just added to his ever growing heat.  
Naruto closed his eyes licking the underside of Sasukes still heavily clothed cock.  
Sasuke screwed his eyes shut trying his best to suppress a moan and a shudder.  
"D-dobe.."  
Narutos eyes snaked up to Sasukes zipper slowly pulling them down making Sasukes proud 10 inch glory pop out from its confinement...  
Naruto chuckled huskily as he started to stroke it.  
"You better cover us up if you don't want to be seen..." Naruto whispered when his lips pressed on Sasukes cock.  
Sasuke screwed his eyes tighter if that was even his winter jacket, he pulled it over Narutos head and upper body.  
Thank god he wore his long fur coat tonight.  
"Ahh!.."  
Sasuke couldn't suppress his moan when Naruto started to suck him off. Fiddling with his balls with those long strong tanned fingers. Narutos dark blue eyes watched him as he deep throat-ed the reven. Sasukes hands snaked their way to Narutoes head, unable to control his urges he pushes the blonds head further. Blue eyes filled to the brim with tears, swirling his tongue around the throbbing dick of his best friend. He lifted his head to the tip swirling the long thick pink appendage from the top slit of the raw dick to the base of his balls, then repeatedly bobbing his head on the raw cock, making a sin full sounds as it "popped" out and back on the stick.  
Sasukes insanity completely flings out the window as he thrust his hips into the heat. Moaning quietly as he did.  
"Ughh...ugh! Humm… Uh, umm..." Naruto moaned against Sasukes dick.  
"Ahh, N-naru...to... Ah, ah! S-soo... Sooo good!... Yeah, ah, naruto... Tak-e ugh... Take it in... D-deeper!... Ugh..."  
Sasuke moaned and moaned before shooting his seed in the hot tavern. His black orbs rolling on the back side of his head as he shot his hot seed beyond the blondes' throat.  
"Hah...ha..." Sasuke was panting loudly coming down from his high he trained his eyes once again to the blonde whipping away his sweat.  
"Do-" but Sasuke was cut mid word when his eyes widened yet again at the sight before him. Naruto was unzipping his pants pulling down his boxers along with it.  
"Ha..." Naruto let put a breathy sigh.  
"Look at what you've made me..." Naruto stared at Sasuke with lidded and misty eyes stroking his now free erection as he did so.  
"Now..." Naruto leaned in "you have to take responsibility..." He whispered on the shell of Sasukes ear licking it, moaning and humming as he did.  
Sasuke groaned, logic flying out the window yet again as his eyes rolled at the back of his head, His erection springing back full force. His noses trills were filled to the brim with his and Narutos mixed scents,  
Driving him to his limits of self-control.

Naruto bit on Sasukes exposed shoulder before he slid his own fingers in himself rolling his hips while moaning Sasukes name.  
Sasuke was stunned speechless

'damn, and be was missing this for years...'

but before he could ram that as raw, Naruto had already fully engulfed his now throbbing 10 inch, whole, his hole swallowing it greedily.  
"S-sas!" He was cut off by Sasuke shoved his tongue in the blonds mouth while unknowingly thrusting his hip upward.  
"Shhh... Dobe, what if someone seed us?" Saskue hissed in the blond ear earning him a whimper.  
"Uhhh! Sasuke! F-fassttteeerrr!" Naruto all but screamed. Saskue growled low in his throat as he bit down on his lip from moaning all to loudly. His lip began to bleed from the force he was implying on them to cut of his screams as the continuous slapping sound which echoed through the empty train.  
The only other thing audible around was Narutos constant pleas of;  
"Ahhh, more Saskue! MORE! Oh, Ahh! Fuck me harder! Sa-sasuke! H-harder! F-faster! Ah, ah!"  
Naruto was a withering mess, like a bitch in heat. And Sasuke was never happier to oblige. He pounded on Naruto meeting with the blond as he bounced on Sasukes cock. Naruto was now wildly ridding Sasuke, like Sasuke was more of a mechanical bull. Naruto didn't stifle his moans now. He arched his back as he leaned back on the glass window. Lifting his legs up on Sasukes shoulders and wrapping his ankles around the man's neck. Sasuke pounded into Narutos tightening whole like there was no tomorrow. Naruto just bounced as the sound of squelchy precum filled their ears along with moans and slaps.  
"Ughh. Sasuke! HARDERRR!"  
'Man does the dobe love it rough'  
Sasuke pulled all the way out before lamming back in hitting the blondes prostate strait on for the nth time. this action made Naruto convulse, shooting a long string of white cum strait to his face and chest.  
The sight was so erotic, Sasuke needs to stop himself from coming right there. Ignoring the tight heat that was engulfing his manhood he continued to slam into the blond, wanting this to last as long as he could.  
"AAHH!" Naruto screamed as Sasuke slammed into him again right after he came. His eyes and mouth covered into his own seamen as his head constantly hit the glass behind him, the impact getting stronger and stronger, mirroring just how hard Sasuke was hammering him.  
_"Ding! We are nearing xxx station, please be mindful of your belongings as you exi..."_  
"Shit" Sasuke muttered. It was almost their stop. And he wanted to make this last as well...  
When he looked at Naruto he could have sworn his heart stopped beating for a second. His movement stilled as he just stared at Naruto...  
His disheveled features, His golden hair is even more in disarray as it used to, his cheeks were filled with seat and cum, not to mention crimson red. His lips were parted as he panted; his shirt clung to him because of the sweat. His eyes were half lidded and musty, desperately trying to stay awake, fighting of the fatigue from their previous activity.  
After years...

After those long agonizing years... This man was Sasukes...  
Finally Narutos...

"Mine..."

A tear fell from Saskues eyes the same time it rolled back to its sockets and he shot his hot seething cum into the blond. Naruto let out a defining scream as his ass all too greedily sucked up Sasukes semen milking him dry of every last drop.  
Sasuke panted, he willed his heart rate to normal as he looked at the blond, his face a deep red crimson.  
'I can't believe I came just thinking about that...' He looked back at Naruto again finding that the man had fallen back asleep.  
Sasuke wanted to both kiss and punch the dobe. But this time when Naruto fell to his lap again, he too, fell into a deep slumber...

XxX

It was a good five minutes before the doors of the train slid open and Sasuke was woken up by the same soft "ding" sound. He looked at the blond in his lap then sighed...  
"Was that all a dream...?"

He closed his eyes as pain started to show in those dark orbs... If that was a dream then, damn, he sure wished he hadn't woken up...  
He lifted the blond up slinging Narutos arm against his shoulder. When they finally stepped out of the car Narutos mouth came to Sasukes ear...

The he whispered;  
"I can't wait till next year..."

End

* * *

Omg! Lemmmooonnn on christmas! O.O

Well.. I wrote it on Christmas… =.= anyway tell me what you think. I wasn't able to give Naruto any personality in this fic since, well it's a lemon fic and Naruto was drunk of his ass… OH YEAH! So this is my first lemon fic to be posted! =3 hehe tell me what you think please!

You get a visit from santa if you do (wink, wink)*


End file.
